Super Mario vs Mickey Mouse
The icons of there genres battle it out. Mario Mario is the main pronaigist of the Super Mario series and the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Mario is one of the most iconic charatcers ever. Now let's talk about Mario stats. Mario is pretty strong , he can pick up castles and punched bricks and pick up Bowser and throw him multiple times. Bowser weight is 2,600 lbs. Mario can kick Soccer balls and make them on fire and knock peoples out like Bowser or Donkey Kong. He can also pick up hammers as a baby and jump high even though he is gold or metal. Also he can kick bullet bills that go the same speed just like regular bullets. And he threw a baseball so fast turning it on fire and making the machine that shows you the speed of the baseball got destroyed from going all the way to 999. He also cut a airplane in half with a swing of a axe and ground pound the ground making a explosion also one shot Gloom Tail. Mario has power ups in this battle as well. The fire flower turns Mario white and red and shoot fire out of his hands but Mario can shoot fire out his hands without the fire flower. Mario also has the ice flower that can turn peoples into ice just by shooting a ice flower at them. We're going to talk about the power ups later but right now let's talk about Mario's durability. Mario can survive fire and lava also skills to Donkey Kong who survived getting blast to the moon also he jumped off heights that goes all the way to space and he has toonforce in durability. He survived getting squished. He also tanked a explosion bigger than the stage and a bullet to the head also got blasted to the atmosphere and survived beatings from Wario who is stronger than Mario and Bowser. He also survived Moon Level attacks from enemies as well. Survived the Angry Sun and getting turned into a pancake when he was a baby and survived. He also survived Lava, space and water and tanked a blue shell attack that is strong enough to flip Bowser or throw him. Now to speed..... Mario is fast he can keep up with Sonic and react to incoming Bullet Bills and can run faster than the F-Zero vehicles on feet also he can run up walls, ceilings and he is MFTL+. Mario also can use fire with out the fire flower. Mario is pretty experienced ad he went on adventures as a baby and fought peoples like baby bowser. Now the power ups....... Mushroom: This item makes Mario bigger if he is small or been hit by a minion. Mini Mushroom: This makes Mario tiny like a size if a hamster or mouse. The Mega Mushroom: This allows Mario to be a giant and the size of a building and allows him to ram into stuff. Fire Flower: This allows Mario to shoot fire out of hands and make his overalls red and his short and hat white. There are many more items but we are not going talk about all of them we well might use it for another Mario battle. Now to Disney's mascot Mickey Mickey Theodore Mouse is the mascot of Disney and the most famous charatcers ever. Intermission DEATH BATTLE Aftermath Results Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Disney Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Oofman789